Fourth Quarter Quell
by Komets96
Summary: The Games have returned! After the country of Panem, Now called Eldor, thought the Games would be destoryed, they were all wrong! Can the love triangle survive between our main characters and family in the Games?
1. Prologue

The Games have returned! After the Great Rebellion with Katniss Everdeen, Panem seemed like a peaceful place till a new president came after many elections. Many ended in ties which was unusual, but things happen. The Districts are still Districts, the Capitol is still the Capitol, but we as a nation are called something else now. We have the same seal as we did 25 years ago, but we are now called Eldor. The people named it this after the year Snow died because they wanted to live like the old North America, but still with the Districts and the Capitol, well that's what my school said, but a new dictator has come to power. His name is Paol Bayer. He seemed like a nice guy till it happened again. A district was killed off beyond the original 13 Districts. It was District 14, a district that held our T.V. Boardcasts. The Capitol now holds the boardcasts again. For the past eight years the games was bought back the 2nd year. We thought they were just a myth till we seen them building the Arena. This will will be the 100th Hunger Games. So that means this will be a Quarter Quell. I was already in the games 3 years ago. I am 15 years old. They won't let me be a mentor, because I'm not over 18 years of age so the mentors are still the same. They just finished the 99th Hunger Games, like many years ago a Career won it. My mentors were the symbols that started the second rebellion. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. This today is May 6th 2234. The Reapings are in two days, the Quarter Quell card will be read tomorrow night to determine our punishment. I know it will be very cruel be wise this is the 100th Hunger Games and they will make this into the best one ever.


	2. The Quell Card Reading

The first POV: Statc Tre

I sit in my office looking at the plans of the Arena and what is going to happen in certain spots. A knock at my door breaks my concentration, so I look up at the eyes of the president. His eyes are made to look like they are tiger eyes.

"Hello Statc" he says. "I'd like to go over the Arena and the the special games on what's going to happen to the tributes. May we sit?" He asks.

I just realized that I was standing, so I sit down and start to go over how the Arena is built. We cover everything, from each piece of grass to every leaf on a tree.

"Ok now you know the boy that won three years ago. Joby Inno, the youngest victor ever. Well we will be sending twice as many tributes in, but there's a twist to who's going in. Now if you will excuse me I have the Quarter Quell card to read. You may join me if you'd like." He said getting up and walking to the door. He walks down the hall to the front door and out to his car. He gets in silently and grabs a drink.

I follow slowly, no wanting to make time go faster. _"Why was he talking about the youngest victor?" _I thought to myself. I slowly got into the car and got into it with him. He hands me a drink and we don't speak the whole way to the Studio.

Were arrive to the studio and as soon as we arrive, President Bayer goes up to the stage as the anthem plays. He reads all the other Hunger Games Quells and then takes the card marked 100th. He opens it slowly as to get the crowd excited.

"To remind that the Capitol is stronger than the rebellions, each district must send twice as the number of tributes to the Games, but there is a twist. Any victors that are still under 18 will be put into the Games regaurless that there name isn't in the reaping balls." the anthem plays and I stand next to the stage in shock.

_"That's why he talked about the youngest victor earlier. I have to make this the best Games ever!"_ I think almost tripping over a cord in the studio.


	3. Ready or Not

Joby POV:

My eyes were in total shock as I sat in the living room of my house. I nearly went into a coma, is what Katniss said. Katniss is my mentor and neighbor since only four houses in Victor Village is occupied.

I wake up in my bed upstairs, a glass of tea on my table next to my bed. I'm sure Katniss made it for me. I get up and put on a shirt and walk downstairs. I see Peeta and Katniss at the table in the kitchen and the old Haymitch in the rocking chair. Peeta and Katniss murmur in low voices trying not to wake Haymitch. I walk up to them and ask where Kairi is, considering that's their daughter.

"She's at home sleeping" since tomorrow is the reapings and I'm already in them no matter what. I nod and go outside to the warm spring air. It will be summer soon, but I'm sure I won't be able to feel or see it ever again after tomorrow.

I walk into the Mellark household and slowly open the door to the house. I look around and see everything is the same. A old Buttercup lays in corner in a cat bed to stay warm. I smile because that is Katniss's sister's cat who survived the rebellion, but sadly Prim didn't. I wish I would have gotten to see Prim. I shake the thought away and go upstairs. I knock on Kairi's door and hear her voice "Come in."

I walk in and see her smile. I give a faint smile and she knows something is wrong. "What's wrong?" She askes.

I give a sigh and quietly say "I'm going back into the Arena."

She nearly faints and starts to cry at the same time. I get over to her before she falls off the bed. I slowly get her to calm down, but it takes ten minutes to do it. I look at her with soft eyes

"Kairi I'm going to be fine ok? Your parents are my mentors, they've been through two games. They brought me back once and they can do it again." She gives a me a small nod and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know it's a little late in the afternoon, but do you want to go get something to eat?" I ask with a reassuring smile.

She smiles and gets out of the bed. I go downstairs and start to make us some noodles and bake a little bread, but not as good as Peeta's bread, which is amazing. She finally comes downstairs wearing a forest green tanktop and some light blue skinny jeans. She walks over to the table and sits down.

"Why do you take so long?" I ask with a laugh. She frowns at first, by she slowly starts to laugh. We at slowly because we think this is going to be the last meal with each other at the table. Katniss and Peeta come home and we all sit down in the living room the Games are in a week and a half and I'm in them.

I wake up in the floor in Kairi's room. A blanket under me, so I'm not sleeping on the wood floor. Kairi wasn't in her bed, so I assumed she was downstairs, getting ready for the reapings. I go downstairs to see that Katniss and Kairi are in the kitchen. Katniss was doing Kairi's hair the way Katniss's mother used to do with her's. I smile and sit at the table a few minutes. Katniss reminds me, that I need to go home and get ready. I tell Kairi, I'll walk with them to the town square where the reapings are held.

I go home quickly and get ready as fast. I know that I'm going to my doom as I walk to Kairi's house, but maybe not. "I am stronger and faster than before."


	4. Reapings

Kairi's POV:

As I sit in the chair, my mother doing my hair, I kept wondering if Joby will come back from the Games.

_"He has to come back, he's already won. Plus with the help of my mother and sponsors they will make sure he comes back."_ I thought. My mother finished my hair and I went upstairs to possible see and play with a few toys before I have to leave for the reaping. I smile at my childhood toys.

Joby soon comes over and we sit in my room for an hour and a half trying to figure out what other tributes may be in like last years winners, and the year before. Not many districts will have current victors under 18. Me and Joby then talk about who may be reaped into District 12's tributes.

"Well there isn't many little tributes, but there is a bunch of older kids" I say trying to comfort Joby, but that doesn't help at all. I know what hes thinking and I wish he wasn't cause my name is only in there one time, since my parents get money from the Capitol. We hear my mother call for dinner even though Joby will eat on the train to the Capitol. I have a good small chicken leg and some corn. My mom starts to explain what I should do when I get back home. She tells me that people will take care of me while were gone, but I kind of ignore her. We all eat one piece of bread for good luck, then we sit in the living room in silence, till the time comes to leave.

My eyes are a little fearless, but worried too. As I walk over to the roped area for 15 year old girls. We all talk for a few seconds, then grow silent. I stand next to my friend, Marie, we see Joby take stage. The Mayor reads the history of Panem and Eldor. He then looks at a woman by the name of Rosado Trinket, the daughter of Effie Trinket. She has a bright pink rose hair, that is in a weird way. I want to laugh, but I decide not too.

"Welcome Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games! And May the odds be ever in your favor!" She says just like her mother.

The first girl tribute for 12 is reaped fairly quickly. No one volunteers to take place. Her name is Holly Lunes, a 14 year old, that doesn't show any emotion. I look at Joby, and he's covered his face with his hands. I give a confused look, but he doesn't look at me. Then I hear something that is completely unexpected. The boys name is drawn.

"_What about the other girl?"_ I think and I look at the boy tribute. His name is Aero Throp, a 16 year old boy who is very fit. Joby's head is now in his lap, because he knows he cant beat Aero. Then the next girl tribute starts to be drawn. The girls were all tense and scared. Rosado picked up the paper and slowly read the name. A bunch of gasps were heard and as Peacekeepers came to take me away, the sound came back. "Kairi Mellark!"

My eyes slowly proceed down to my feet, but I kept walking to the stage. Joby's eyes are producing tears that are going down his face as I look up to him. He says nothing. Rosado asks for volunteers and all I get is the three finger salute that was used for my mother, when she volunteered for my Aunt Prim, who died many years ago. I look to my mother, who does have tears going down her face, but they aren't noticeable like my fathers. We're then forced into the Justice Building.


	5. Nightmare Train

Jobys POV:

Me and Kairi are put in the same room in the Justice Building. Katniss and Peeta are the first to see us, even though they are our mentors. I drag Peeta to the other side of the room.

"Me, you, and Katniss need to talk when we get on the train," I say in a hushed voice. He nods and then for some reason four girls come in and hug me. I know there from my grade, but I don't know their names. They each give Kairi a dark look. I look at her and I know that she's not happy with me.

Were then forced onto the train and I'm in my room with with Katniss and Peeta. "We have to make sure that Kairi wins. I will make sure it's the both of us in the final two and I'll do something to kill myself, so she can win. No exceptions, I wanna get her out and so do you." I say only loud enough for them to hear just incase Kairi was snooping around. Me and her always played soldiers, so we knew all the signals and hot to very quietly creep up on enemies.

We soon got ready for dinner. Rosado was there, teaching Holly how to use a fork instead of her fingers, the bad thing was I had to sit between Kairi and Holly. _"Just kill me now!" _I thought noting want to eat dinner tonight because I had to sit between these two.

I eat some lamb stew. Katniss told us stories how she used to only eat this in the Capitol. This was her favorite food and she was already on seconds before I finished my first bowl.

I excuse myself from dinner to watch the other reapings. I know a few of the other Victors. The one from last year and the year before that. Another one that is 18 and he won 3 years ago at age 15. We get two volunteers in District One and Two. Great so that means the Career pack is going to be even worse, this year I think in my head. I cover my ears trying to pretend there is no games and me and Kairi are not on our way to the Games. Holly then came over and sat really close to me and Kairi gave her a really ugly look.

"Hi Holly..." I said quietly.

"Hey Joby" she said and her eyes were fixed on mine.

She leaned in and kissed me. That's when Kairi snapped. She came across the table and started to yell "Who do you think you are?"

" I happen to be his girlfriend" Holly shouted.

Kairi stared at me then took off to her room in tears.

Holly looked after her and then looked at me. "What's wrong with her?" She asked.

Aero chuckled and then quietly went back to eating. I sigh and get up from the couch. Aero sat there watching everything go down, but his face was emotionless now. I walk to my room and hear Kairu crying and Katniss trying to calm her down. I walk in to see Peeta standing there waiting for me.

"I know, I know. Kairi likes me," I sat hoping not to get yelled at. "But I love her too. But I can't choose which one. Why did I have to be born?" I say.


	6. Makeup

Joby's POV:

Peeta looks at me. "Well considering you might have just broke her heart, I don't think you have to choose," Peeta says walking into Kairi's room.

I sit down on my bed, trying to think of how to do this. I go into the bathroom before we make a stop for fuel. I take a quick shower and get out and put a shirt and some shorts on. I walk down the train and hear Kairi in her room with Katniss. I shake my head and go outside to the station and look around. I'm wondering what District we're in when Kairi comes out of the train. I act like I don't even know she is there. My mind is on other things.

"_Tomorrow before we get to the Capitol, I get to meet my prep team and stylist._ _Great we are going to be the laughing stalk of the Games because I'm sure we have Gecio again" _I think.

Kairi walks over to me and kisses my cheek, then she takes my hand. I don't pull away and I don't care if Holly sees. "Promise me when we get into the Arena, you won't do anything stupid" I say softly.

She lays her head on my shoulder as we both enjoy the fresh air. "I promise" she says.

We get back onto the train sadly and I walk into Kairi's room with her. She goes into the bathroom and changes into blue pj's. She walks out and pulls me over to the bed. She gets covered up and I get ready to leave, but I hear her say "Will you lay here till I fall asleep?"

I nod and walk back over and lay down next to her. She puts her head on my chest and falls asleep shortly after. I try to get up, but she has my hand and she has her head on my chest, so I lay there and soon fall asleep.

I wake up early in the morning before anyone else is. Kairi has her eyes open looking at me.

"Hey" She says softly.

I smile and say "Hey." She gets up and walks over to the window.

I get up and walk over to her. I put my arms around her waist and pull her close. "Holly is the past. But I still haven't decided what I'm going to do with you two. All I can say for now is impress me and claws down, kitty" I tease her.

She scratchs me with her nails and gives me a mean look. I smile and kiss her softly. I say this as I walk out. "Be nice to your prep team."

**You can make comments on the past Chapters)**


	7. Prepartion

**I hope you all enjoy the story I have wrote.. I've already have everything written up to the beginning of the Games... **

Kairi's POV:

I roll my eyes at him and walk over to my dresser and look through it, but I don't find anything.

_"Great, I have to wear my pj's to breakfast."_ I thought.

I walk down to breakfast and see that only my mom and Joby is there. I smile and walk over to Joby and sit next to him. He got up and walked over to the couch to watch something on the t.v. I look at my mom and she mouths "It's nothing you did."

I nod and start to eat some eggs and bacon. I eat a biscuit, and get into some clothes because as soon as I walked into the main car, we arrived in the Capitol. We see a big round dome in the middle of a lake.

"Thats the Arena" my mother says sadly.

We get into the station and see Capitol citzens lined up to see the four tributes from District Twelve. Joby is sitting in the window waving to all them and Holly is standing in the hallway shaking her head at him, but smiling. Joby, Aero, me, and Holly are taken to the Remake Center to meet our Prep Team and Stylist. I'm put onto a table and stripped down. Thats when three people walk up to me. I see that it is my mothers prep team she had when she was in the Games. I smile look at them all.

"Wow I can't believe we have the daughter of our favorite person in the world." Flavius says.

I smile and let them work on my nails and my body. They work more on my feet and legs as well as my arms a little.

"Were not going to do anymore because your new stylist wants to do what she wants." Octavia says as they walk me down to a room and make me sit there. I sit there for awhile, thinking my stylist isn't coming. That's when the door opens and in walks my mother.

"Hi I'm your stylist, Katniss Mellark." my mom says laughing.

"Mom your my stylist?" I ask thinking she's joking.

My mom looks at me. "Where do you think I went for 2 weeks for the past three years. To Europe? No I've had to come here or they said they'd kill us" She said softly picking out my clothes even though she said I could pick my own clothes.

She tells me to close my eyes and not to peek. In no time I'm dressed in what to be like a orange looking dress. That's she starts covering my face in a gel. I know exactly what she's going to do when she rubs the gel on my dress.

"Your lighting me on fire aren't you?" I say getting a little mad.

She nods then pulls me to the train doors and I see the elevator. We are now in the Capitol and is waiting for our doom. I walk over to the elevator and down in the huge lobby where horses and other tributes wait. They give me looks as they board the chariots. The anthem plays as District One goes out. Two chariots per District and that's when I see Holly and Aero. Her in a blue dress and Aero in what looks like orange suit, but flame blue tie. That's when I see Joby he's dressed in a blue suit with and orange tie with the gel all over him.

"She's lighting us on fire isn't she?" he asks.

I nod and that's when its our turn. We're lit on fire and then I grab Joby's hand before we see a blinding light.


	8. The Complicated Parade

**Ok everyone.. Been waiting on reviews from you guys, so let them come.. I'd really like know how good my story is**

Joby's POV

I hear the words, "Like mother, like daughter" "Thats the most intresting costume of the parade." "I love it!"

All these words I can hear from the audience shouting at me, Aero, Holly, and Kairi; mostly Kairi. I smile, even though I can't see anything yet. I feel Kairi's hand touch mine and then she's automaticaly squeezing my hand really tight, but I ignore the pain. I pick up my other hand and start waving to the crowd. I hear some people shouting mine and Kairi's name. Everyone's eyes were on us as we got to the middle of the street. I lean over and kiss Kairi's cheek. Some people gasp and some cheer more, but it's hard to tell which had more in it. Kairi smiles at the crowd, then starts blowing kisses to them. We get to the very edge of the street by President Bayor's house. Our horses stop and we both look up at President Bayor as he comes up out of his seat to address everyone.

"Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games and May the Odds be ever in your favor. I'm glad to have made it to the Fourth Quarter Quell and I believe it will be a mermorable one, with twice as many tributes and some young Victors in the Games as well" He says, thats when the camera crews show each of the Victors' face on the screen. Some cheer for some, but that main Victors' that are cheered for are me and the male tribute from District Two. The president lets everyone get settled down before he continues.

"I hope everyone does well, and there has been a rule change. Since there is as twice as many tributes and some past victors in the game, I have decided that there will be two Victors to the 100th Hunger Games!" He says then walks back to his seat and sits down. He looks down at me especially. His face is emotionless, but I know he just wants to shoot me down right now. The horses do a lap around the square then go into the Training Center. Katniss and Peeta stand there ready to put out the flames. They help us down and then I feel a burn come on my hand. I pull away in pain to see Kairi leaning against me on purpose. Her eyes are full of tears.

"I hate you!" She screams. A bunch of other tributes look at us, like were about to fight.

"What did I do?" I growl at her, letting my temper get ahead of me a little.

"You just made me the enemy of the entire Games, with that stunt you pulled" She says tears going down her face.

"Then why were some of them cheering?" I yell at her. Katniss extingush our flames and I quickly go upstairs to District Twelve's floor and right to my room. I slam the door shut and lock it. I take off the clothes and walk into the bathroom and get into the shower to get the gel off of me. I finish and thats when I hear Peeta outside the door.

"Come down to dinner" He says with a soft voice. I argue with him and get to stay in my room. Finally I have some peace and quiet till I get a knock on the door, then I hear footsteps walking away. I wait a few minutes before getting up and walking over to the door. I open it slowly and see a plate of food on the floor. I pick it up and take it over to the table and sit down and start to eat, but in the process I never shut the door. I hear someone standing in the door way. I quickly turn to see Holly standing there in some night gown. She walks over to be without a word and puts her hand on my cheek. She sits down on my lap and pulls me into a deep kiss. I wait a minute before I start to kiss back. I pick her up and carry her over to the bed and smile. I lay down and pull her close to me, then on top of me. She looks down at me with her soft green eyes. I smile and put my hands around her waist and we got under the covers. She laid her head on my chest like Kairi did on the train. We both slowly drifted to sleep soon after.


	9. Day 1 Training

Joby's POV

I wake up slowly. I look around the room, but it's hard to see since my eyes are still heavy from sleep. I hear talking in the room, but I don't see anyone in the room, thats when I figure out it's Holly, but she's not talking. She is singing, a beautiful song, but a very old song. Before Eldor was formed. I sit there thinking of how she knows it, but it escapes me when I get up and walk over to the dresser. I smile, but it disappears quickly because I feel really cold all the sudden. I look down to see I'm only wearing a shorts, even though I remember falling sleep with jeans and a t-shirt on. I walk over to the table and then I hear Holly gagging. I run into the bathroom to see her on the floor covered up in a towel, throwing up in the toilet. She slowly looks up at me.

"I had some bad rice last night, I think," she said softly. She gets up and walks over to the bed. I grab another towel and dry her hair, since I don't she can stand in the automatic drier in the bathroom. She goes to kiss me, but I laugh and shake my head. She smiles and gets up. I get up with her and walk her down to her room. I smile and kiss her cheek softly, before she closes the door. I walk back to my room and take a quick shower. I get out and let the driers blow me off really quick. I get my training clothes on then shut the door to my room. I walk down to breakfast and see that Kairi is the only one there. I get my food and stay at the very end of the table. She starts to speak, but then stops because she knows I'm not listening to her. I eat some eggs and a piece of toast, then I find Holly in the hallway. She kisses me and I turn quickly to see were kissing right infront of Kairi. I stop and see Kairi crying as she walks to the elevator. I look at Holly to see that she is infront of me and pulling me towards the elevator. We get into the elevator, my arm around her.

We get down to the training room and find out that were the last one's to show up. I pull away from Holly and walk over to behind all stand there and look up at the person in charge of training us.

"In three weeks 46 of you will be dead, 2 of you will be alive. 1st rule: No fighting with the other tributes, you will have plenty of that to do in the Arena. There is five exercises that we will do as a group, the rest will be indiviual training. Don't ignore the survival skill, many people want to have weapons, but most of you will die from natural causes 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration, and exposer can kill as easily as a knife." She said and then made us do our excerises. We finally got to split up after twenty minutes. I walk over to the fire station and start to make fires out of everything the trainer hands me. I smile as I control the amount of smoke that goes into the air. Everyone is looking at me like "Thats not fair, he's already been here.." I give up and let other people do it. I walk over to the climbing station and climb across on the rings. Each beinning a longer distance. I get to the finish and smile. I look over to see Kairi throwing daggers into a dummy, Aero practing sword fighting with a trainer, and Holly at the edible plant eating station. A little girl with blonde hair is looking at me from behind a pillar. I smile and walk over to her and lean down since she is short. "Hi I'm Joby Inno" I say softly. Then the lunch bell goes off. She runs off to the lunch room. I look after her and then I find Holly. She jumps onto my back and we go to the lunch room. I laugh and set her down at a table and I go get our lunch. I smile as I sit down at the table. Thats when the little girl comes over and sits down. I look into her eyes and see that they are like mine. She says something slowly, but I don't hear her.

I ask again and she says "Hi my name is Joyce Inno, I'm your sister"

**I hope everyone likes my story.. I work really hard on this story all the time. **


	10. Big News

**Thank you Guys for reading my story! I really hope to improve it more for you.. A few other reviews will give me a general idea of what you guys like in it! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh I almost forgot, I'm going to tell you the names of the tributes**

Disctrict One Boys- Avalanche/Cedric, District One Girls- Rose/Zinnia

District Two B- Snifer/Rez, District Two G-Alexys/Sami

District Three B&G- Unknown

District Four B- Jorday/unknown, District Four G- Rachel/Aquamarine

District Five B- Unknown, District Five G-Amie/Marie

District Six B- Unknown, District Six G- Kenzie/Joyce

District Seven B- Xen/unknown, District Seven G- unknown

District Eight B- Jaz/Unknown, District Eight G- Yuki/Unknown

District Nine B- Jaden/Unknown, District Nine G- Saleni/Unknown

District Ten B&G- Unknown

District Eleven B- Rea/Costan, District Eleven G- Emerald/Unknown

District Twelve B- Joby/Aero, District Twelve G- Kairi/Holly

**Joby's POV**

I look at the Joyce while I'm in total shock. She sits down next to me and I still have nothing to say. Holly gives me a small kiss, but I still don't come to my senses. I finally look up when Aero comes over and sits down at the table.

"I've got Emerald from Eleven, Kenzie from Six, Amie and Marie from Five, Xen from Seven, Jaz for Eight on possible allies" Aero says in a quiet voice.

I nod and then look back at Joyce, who is eating the grapes on her tray. "This is Joyce Inno. She's with us too." I say and thats when Aero looks at me, confused.

"Isn't your last name Inno?" He asks. I nod and then turn to Joyce.

"Are you really my sister?" I ask her softly. She nods and continues to eat her food.

"But how? Shouldn't you be in Twelve instead of Six?" I ask starting to get a headache from everything that was going on.

"Well you lived with mom before she died. When I was born, you was only three. Mom and Dad started to fight a lot and then they got a divorce and me and Dad went on a train to District Six and started a new life there." Joyce said softly going back to eating. I looked around and my vision start to look fuzzy and I started to feel light-headed.

_"I have a little sister, her name is Joyce. She went with Dad when Mom and him got a divorce. This is the first time, I've ever heard of or seen her and I don't know what to say." _I thought. I started to go black, but then come back. Holly looks at me and then I black out.

I wake up in my bed on District Twelve's floor of the training center. I hear a voice, but not one that I recognize. I open my eyes and look around and only see the ceiling. I sit up and look at a girl, putting food on my dresser. I speak softly, trying not to scare her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Marie. I'm from District Five and a huge fan of you." She said with a smile.

"Oh thanks I guess. Wait your one of my allies right?" I say with a soft voice. She nods and waves goodbye, then walks out of the room. I get up and walk over to my dresser and start to put on my training clothes. I eat the food, which was District Five bread. I smile and grab another piece before heading down to the living room. I come just out of the hallway and see Holly on the couch with a angry look on her fac.e Next to her is Kairi and Peeta is standin in front of them, giving them a lecture. Aero sits in a chair away from everyone else, with a big smile on his face. I start to walk over there, when Katniss grabs me and sits me down between Holly and Kairi. Holly wants to cling to me, but shake me head and looking at Kairi, who wants nothing to do with me.

_"Good it's your fault anyways." _I thought with a smile. Thats when I hear the word I never thought I'd hear. "Ok I get your not happy, Kairi, and I'm not happy either about it, but it's your fault for getting pregnant." Peeta says.


	11. Freaked Out

**I'm so sorry guys... I was on vacation in Disney and the wifi there wouldn't let me on the site and I didn't have the story with me. So heres the new chapter I'm sre a bunch of you are waiting for. **

**Joby's POV**

All I see is Kairi and Holly lieing on the floor of the Arena, knives and arrows in the them. There faces full of blood and unnesscary cuts. Just then they start to get up and start walking towards me, moaning words. I start to back away and they start yelling at me and chasing me. I quickly start running. I finally hear voices of other people like Rosado and Katniss.

"Joby! Joby!" They both yell trying to get me to come back to reality. I finally look around to see everyone all fine and looking at me. Kairi has a angry look on her face, Holly has a surprised look on her face, but it disappears.

I look at everyone again before I yell "WHAT?!" Holly and Kairi jump a little as well as Katniss.

"Joby calm down..." but I interupt Peeta before he finishes.

"Calm down, your telling me to calm down. Look what happen to your daughter. She's pregnant because of me!" I yell as I get up and walk away. I stood in the hallway hitting my head against the wall. Kairi gets up to leave and Peeta glare at her.

"Sit" Peeta said, but in a firm voice. Kairi quickly sits back down. I finally get reallt pissed and punch a hole in the wall. Thats when Rosado yells at me saying I have bad manners. I give her a glare and she shuts up quickly. Katniss starts to come over to me, but I shake my head. She nods and walks back to Peeta.

The room goes silent until Kairi looks up and mutters "It's all his fault."

I snap and come across the room, but Aero grabs me before I can get to Kairi. "Your such a little..." I say, but get cut off by the anthem on the T.V.

"The privite training session is tomorrow, be prepared."

I walk away from the main room without saying another word. I hear Holly call my name, but I slam the door shut and lock it. I order some soup and a small chicken leg, and have it sent to my room. I eat a chicken leg and for some reason I also get some mashed potatoes. I sit there eating the chicken leg and drink down some of the soup, while watching the previews of the Games and the Tribute Parade.

"I look so stupid" I muttered to myself. I shut the t.v. off as I hear some one come to my door and knock on it. "Go away" I say. "But it's Joyce.. I want to talk to you." her soft voice said. I walk over and open the door for her. Joyce walks in and sits on the bed.

"Listen you need to stay focus about getting out of these games because I already know I'm not coming out" her tiny voice says, "Don't say that Joyce, your going to make it out" I say trying ot make her think happy thoughts

"Ok and remember do good in the privite training session tomorrow" she said with a smile and a hug. "You too sis" I say. She walks out of the room and I'm alone again. I grab the covers and curl up into a ball and fall asleep.


End file.
